Save Me
by Fantasy Dreamer the Believer
Summary: Jill used to know what happyness was. She used to know how to laugh. The day she found her mother dead changed it all. Her father abuses her, and her sister abandoned her. One day she finally escapes, but she is scarred and broken. She comes to For-Get-Me-Not she meets this certain farmer. Is he able to fix her? Is he able to save her?
1. Prolog

Prolog

_ Authors note: This story came to my mind last night when I was depressed. I haven't been on until yesterday so if anyone else has a story like this tell me and I will change or do something about it. ENJOY!_

* * *

I woke with a sudden _CRASH_! Fear lurched in my gut. _What happened? _I asked myself. What if someone was hurt?

"You never cared about me!" Came my mothers cry. I grabbed my pillow and threw it over my head, in a attempt to muffle the sound of my fathers response. It almost worked.

"NO! I DON'T GIVE A … YOU …. I COULD HAVE SO MUCH...!" The pillow block some of his words. _What if he comes to get me?_

"I HATE YOU! I HATE-" mother's voice was cut off by a sickening slapping sound.

"SHUT UP!" My father interrupted. I stood up, my legs were shaking. I opened my door and peaked out. I could see my parents silhouettes in the kitchen. Slowly, I slipped out into the hallway and shut my door. I crept over to my sisters room and knocked softly on the door. The door flew open to a very tired looking teenager.

"What?" She asked sounding annoyed. I looked up at my older sister.

"Chelsea, mommy and daddy are fighting again," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, deal with it, Jill!" then she slammed the door in my face. Quickly, I looked at the kitchen doorway. My parents are strangely silent.

I don't care if Chelsea wants me in or not. I flung open the door and dived inside. I got up and closed the door as fast and as quite as I could.

"Jill," Chelsea warned. I looked up at her.

"I don't want daddy to catch me," I explained. She glared at me.

"You can sleep on the floor." Chelsea climbed back in her bed and turned towards the wall. I curled up on the floor and started listening for my parents to start arguing again.

"If one of your brats are up,I kill them!" My father growled. I squeezed my eyes shut. Waiting for sleep to come.

When I woke up again it was quiet. I opened Chelsea's door and walked to the kitchen. My heart stopped. My mother lay with a knife sticking out of her chest.

"Mom!" I screamed. I rushed over to her body. She was cold. Why were her eyes open? Why wont she move?

"MOMMY!" I screeched. Chelsea ran into the room. She put a hand over her mouth. I kept screaming for my mom.

"Jill,stop!" Chelsea commanded.

"MOM! MOMMY! WAKE UP!" I sobbed.

"SHUT UP!" Came a dreadful voice. My dad grabbed me by the hair and lurched me up. I kept screaming. My dad's fist started to hit me over and over again.

"JACK STOP IT! SHE'S ONLY 7 YEARS OLD SHE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!" Chelsea screamed. My dad threw me on the ground and turned to her.

"Are you trying to correct me?" He asked his voice low. Chelsea lifted her head.

"Yes," she replied. "I am." Dad took out a gun and aimed it at Chelsea. The bullet hit her in the leg. She screamed in pain.

"CHELSEA!" I cried. My dad spun around. He grabbed a knife. He whipped it across my face. I screamed. I clutched my face. Father shoved me to the ground and removed my hands. Slowly, he started to cut a pattern into my face. He leaned in close to my face.

"You better not say anything to anyone," he warned. "Or I will kill everyone you ever loved." I closed my eyes and gave into the dizzying blackness that the pain was offering.

My dad might spare me. He might let me live. But I will always be dead, and no one is ever going to save me from this monster.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Authors note: I WATCHED EPIC! IT WAS EPIC!_

* * *

_**Jill's POV**_

"Jill!" came the voice I dreaded most. "Get in here!" I walked swiftly into the living room. I kept my head down so I wouldn't meet those blood thirsty eyes. I stood right in front of him. He put two fingers under my chin and lifted my head.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Jack asked. "Lost your tongue?" It's been 11 years sense I last spoke. It was the day I found my mother dead.

Chelsea left. Ran away to an island somewhere. I hear she's married now. I haven't spoken because there is no reason to speak.

"SPEAK!" I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek as he slapped me. He punched me in the gut. He kept abusing me for about an hour.

"You can go," he ordered me. I turned and walked towards my bedroom. "Where do you think your going? Go scrub the bathroom!"

I changed my direction and headed into the kitchen. I grabbed some cleaning utensils from under the sink and headed toward the bathroom. I filled the bucket full of soapy water grabbed a sponge and started scrubbing the floor.

I felt tears prick my eyes. No, I must not cry. I am not weak. Why did Chelsea get the chance to run away? Why couldn't been me?

As those thoughts ran through my mind, I looked up. There was a mirror on the wall right next to the window. I looked in the mirror, looking at my fathers crafty work. There were red scars covering my cheeks. They were in swirls, stars, and just plane ugliness. It was only on one side of my face though.

I looked over at the window. I was going to do it. I was going to run away. Slowly, I put the sponge down. I climbed in the bathtub and undid the latch to the window. Dust and dirt rained down into the tub.

"Where do you think your going, sweetheart?" Jack asked. He had a bottle in his hand. Jack staggered over to where I was. I stared at the man who was my father. Didn't he know I was his baby girl? Probably not.

"Your Uncle is here," he slurred. "Come say hello afterr punishment." He grabbed me by the throat and threw me against the wall. He grabbed the window and shoved it down. The glass shattered everywhere. He grabbed a shard and started slicing up my arms.

When my punishment was over, Jack staggered through the door. My Uncle was visiting? He was just as horrible as my dad! I considered leaving again, but thought of my father. He needed me. I walked into the kitchen to see my dad and my uncle arguing.

"I can't let them find out," Uncle said. Jack waved his hand.

"They wont," he replied. "That was a long time ago! There's no proof that we stole the woman!" I blinked. Stole a... woman? Uncle took out a gun and pointed it at my father.

"Sorry, Jack," Uncle muttered. I watched as Jack hit the floor. Uncle looked up and saw me.

I spun around and bolted back to the bathroom. I didn't bother to open the window; I just went right through the broken glass feet first. Uncle grabbed me by the hair and yanked me back. I jerked my head back and jerked backward again and hit his head. He let go and I flew out the window.

I staggered to my feet again and I started up the road. I heard a firing sound and pain it my side. I veered off the road and into the woods. The branches scrapped my arms but I ignored the pain. I tripped and rolled down the hill.

I heard my Uncle swearing and screaming for me. I held my breath and stayed as still as I could.

"I'll find you, you little brat!" Uncle called. I could see him above my head. I reached over and grabbed a stone. I threw it towards a bush. My Uncle turned and started firing at the bush. I got up and started running towards a cliff. I launched myself off the cliff.

As I hit the water I felt my world start to dim. Suddenly, something hard hit my head and I felt my world go black.


End file.
